


Neverland Just Got Interesting

by Greetings_Dearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Love, Lust, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greetings_Dearie/pseuds/Greetings_Dearie
Summary: Belle is simply too vanilla for Rumplestiltskin. He is the Dark One, he can only fight his dark side for so long before he snaps. When the gang head to Neverland to retrieve Henry Rumple is reunited with a woman who once loved his darkness as much as he did, a woman who has a soul as black as his own, a woman he thought was dead... Until Now. Their reunion will bring an untold morbidity to the quaint little town of Storybrooke, nothing will ever be the same.





	1. Welcome to Neverland

Neverland, Rumple swore to himself and whatever gods that were paying attention that he would never set foot on this hideous land again… It sickened him to his core to know that he was literally going to his death. Young Henry would be his undoing but he didn't care, he was trying so hard to be good… So hard to ignore the darkest part of himself…It hurt his heart knowing Belle would never truly love all of him. He was the dark one, no matter how hard he repressed it he would always be the dark one. He only wished that she would love him as he is instead of the man she thinks he is. He was a man once, yes. But he was man no more and she failed to see that.

He had already made the conscious decision to abandon the rest of the merry crew of his greatest foes aboard the Jolly Roger but something halted him… He wanted to get Henry back of course, he would honour his son and protect his grandchild from the evil clutches of Peter Pan. Annoying little demon. It was just… As the ship came to a halt he felt something… Something so familiar… Like a scent one smells that brings back a childhood memory, or a song that makes one reminisce about the past. This wasn't the allure of his grandchild pulling him in like a magnet to metal… This was something else entirely… There was someone else here… "Feeling a little nervous are we mate?" Hooks condescending tone rang from behind him, clearly the concern and confusion he was feeling was evident on his face. Biting back the venom of the words he really wanted to say to him he merely smiled his best fake smile "oh on the contrary, it's always nice to visit a land where I am back in prime physical condition, dearie" he said the echo of his past impish self slithering into his voice as he dropped his cane at the pirates feet his leg back to its former glory.  
*  
He was not one to involve himself in the childish arguments of the saviour and Regina but after a good two hours of wandering aimlessly about the treacherous landscapes of Neverland listening to the two mothers bicker like school children with Snow and her shepherd prince trying to play devil's advocate Rumple had just about enough. He opened his mouth to give them the tongue lashing of the century when the continual thorn in his side bet him to it. 

"Ladies, we are not going to find dear little Henry with all this angry bickering. Nightfall is coming we need to make a camp. Unless you slags like an audience when you fight, I am happy to oblige Emma looks lovely when she's angry" Hook said with that sickeningly charming glint in his eye. "Don't call my daughter a slag you fiendish pirate!" Charming exclaimed pointing his sword at him with steely determination. "Oh god, kill me now" Rumple grumbled under his breath pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The temptation to put them all under a sleeping spell for a few hours consumed him… He could feel the purple smoke forming around his hands, the sweet caress of his precious power goading him on. But he stopped, he was trying to resist this part of himself, he had to deny himself this pleasure unless he wanted to feel the dark cloak of loneliness clutch him once more. He let the smoke fade away, almost feeling guilty for denying it the pleasure of shutting up the shouting hairless apes around him. He knew just how in tune he and his precious darkness were in the next ten seconds when a grubby little lost boy sprung from the bushes grabbing the saviour in an iron grip; a blunt but by no means useless blade held firmly at her throat. He smiled secretly to himself, silence at last… It may have been a tense silence but he felt he should thank the lost boy for ending the hideous noise of them all screeching like haggard old witches.

"My my, we do love when family come to visit" the boy whispered menacingly his eyes meeting each and every one of them. He could have been no more than 15… Well he appeared no more than 15. The saviour was tensed against him everyone inching their hands for their weapons. "Ah ah, less of that now chaps" the boy whispered pressing the blade harder into the soft skin of her throat. "I am here on Pans orders, our newest member is most happy here. Henry has no need for family anymore. Go home now while he is still allowing it." Ah yes, Rumple knew all too well about the persuasions of Peter Pan. He probably had Henry under some sort of trance with that damn music of his. He knew all of that irritating boys pathetic little tricks and he would not fall prey to them. "This is ridiculous" Regina said a fireball appearing in her hand ready to crush the little ant in a second. All the pure of heart annoyances at once began to protest the saviour included. He rolled his eyes siding with the evil queen on this one, he was seconds away from turning the boy into a snail and crushing him with his boot. That's when he felt it again… What was that?! It was like déjà vu but stronger… It halted his entire thought process as he found himself looking behind him in paranoia.

Then, like a bullet from a gun something shot passed the group causing everyone to collectively jump. Seconds later the boy fell to the ground a poisoned arrow lodged right between his eyes. Naturally he felt all eyes turn judgementally to him. "It wasn't me" he said plainly holding his hands up in mock surrender. 

"It was me" a feminine voice called from the trees above them, it had a foreign twang to it, Romanian… Or maybe Russian… It was familiar. So damn familiar. Everyone looked around cautiously weapons poised and ready thinking it was another of pans tricks. Seconds later someone landed gracefully from the trees landing directly in the middle of the group. "Oh god" Regina piped up rolling her eyes in exasperation. She had her back to him but he already knew beyond reasonable doubt his was a trick from Pan, he was playing mind games, he was playing mind games with Rumple and Rumple alone.

His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces as he looked at her slender back, hidden by fiery red locks that ran down to her waist in a mass of loose curls. "And, who are you exactly?" Hook piped up as she turned around to face both him and Rumple a bow and arrow held tightly in her long pale fingers. She was dressed in a pair of tight red leather pants and a black corseted shirt that gripped her slender waist ever so slightly. She was pale, as pale as ivory and her eyes were the brightest most inhuman blue one could imagine. An audible gasp was seen pass through her plump rose tinted lips as her eyes connected with Rumples. She could have been no older than 25 but on an island where no one ever grew up she was surely much older.

"She's a trick" Rumple said his mouth suddenly bone dry. "How dare you I am no such thing you idiot man!" she exclaimed that thick melodic accent warming his soul and his cold dead heart in seconds. "This is a mind game, this woman died centuries ago" he said, although he knew she was an illusion he could not take his gaze from her, his hands itched to cup her sweet delicate face, to touch his forehead to hers and feel the hole in his heart heal in an instant. "I'm sorry… But why would pan send someone to kill one of his lost boys? That makes zero sense Gold" David piped up his sword still cautiously pointed at her, something Rumple on instinct wanted to rectify by breaking his wrist.

The female put her hands on her hips looking Rumple indignantly in the eyes, oh that look. That look she used so often on him once that it was enough to bring him to his knees. Pan would hang for this the soulless little bastard. "I died? You did not see me die. What a crass assumption to make. Who told you that? I have been rotting on this island, an island full of angry children in the same outfit for YEARS!" She exclaimed, he couldn't help it. A smile curved on the corner of his lips. Even if this wasn't real. He enjoyed it. He missed her fiery words. How unafraid of him she was. Fuck, he missed her. This was going to end him. "You know how shallow I am, how could you leave me here without as much as a dress to give me some variation" she scolded him. "You are not REAL!" He exclaimed. "Oh yes that's right I am an evil illusion dreamed up by a grotesque little boy. Well riddle me this, you cannot touch Pans illusions so touch me gold spinner. Touch me and then apologise and I will consider leaving you with your balls." He could hear Hook stifle a laugh at her last comment "illusion or not I like the cut of this ones jip" he said eyeing her up and down cautiously. The usually infuriatingly loud Charming's were as quiet as mice. Regina had gone out of sight and the saviour was so concentrated on keeping her weapon pointed firmly at the new arrivals head that words evaded her.

When the fiery haired beauty realised he was glued to his spot she took matters into her own hands. Brazenly stepping towards him her eyes never left his. His breathing quickened in his chest, was this really happening? It couldn't be? No, she died. This wasn't real, then why was he so full of hope? Why the fuck was he pining so hard to feel her lips beneath his that his body was instinctively leaning towards her. Their faces were millimetres apart, the tension in the group suddenly became uncomfortable, everyone knew that this was a moment meant for no one but them. Yet they felt endeared to look on, dying to know the outcome of the mysterious new arrival. 

"My god you got old" she whispered her cool breath ghosting over his lips making his eyes fall shut at the sensation of her scent over his face once more. "No matter… I always told you that you would make a handsome older man. I was right" she whispered closing the gap between them their lips collided in a brilliant fashion a moan of disbelief leaving his lips as his hands reached up to cup her delicate face. The world melted away, the ground beneath them felt like it was shaking. Her hot breath filling his mouth, their lips agonizing to be closer and closer. Her hands bunched into the leather of his vest wanting to be under his skin practically. When they eventually pulled away he looked at her with glistening tears in his eyes his nimble fingers tracing each feature on her face over and over a ghost of a smile forming on the corner of his lips. He was shocked by the sudden emotion that overcame him. He rarely cried for he cared for very little in this life, but for her, he would fill oceans with his tears "Charlotte, my Charlotte." He whispered his forehead touching hers his hands refusing to let her go. In truth he forgot about the other nitwits staring at them with their mouths hanging open. It was her that realised first the uncomfortable situation they found themselves in.

"Rumple" she whispered, oh… His name on her lips was like a prayer. His hand wrapped around her waist refusing to let her go even for a moment. If he was being honest he wanted to take her and disappear back to Storybrooke where she would be safe, and with him… Forever. "What exactly is going on?" Snow asked unable to keep her optimistic little mouth shut a moment longer. "Um… Well, this is Charlotte" Rumple said in a somewhat coy tone. Things were about to get very complicated… "And who exactly are you Charlotte?" The saviour said evidently still cautious but at least relaxed enough to lower her weapon. Charlotte smirked her body staying firmly pressed against Rumples "I suppose that was rather rude of me, Charlotte MacAirt is the name. I am Rumples wife"


	2. We don't need firewood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be slightly fluffy, mostly sexy. Enjoy it!

Rumple had a very distinct feeling of smugness running through his body as Charlotte announced she was in fact his wife. The look of disbelief on everyone else's face just made his ego swell higher. She had always been a work of art, even in her dishevelled state she was still the most magnificent thing he had ever laid his eyes on. His arm stayed glued around her waist in fear if he was to let her go for one second she would surely disappear on him again.

"Ok, let me get this straight in my mind… You, are married to him?" Hook said waving his good hand around in a confused fashion, he looked like he was waiting on them to say it was nothing but a mere joke and she was actually his long lost sister or something. A smirk curved on the corner of Charlotte's lips, how the tables had turned it wasn't so long ago in her mind that people were shocked Rumpelstiltskin would be with one such as her. "That I am" she nodded with a flourish of her hand similar to that of the imp in his more manic days. "No offense but… You're a young lady… Why?" Charming asked his sword placed back by his side clearly no longer deeming her an immediate threat. "Young lady? She's older than me!" Rumple said unable to keep the amusement from his voice. Charlotte gasped swatting him in the chest "never discuss a ladies age!" she exclaimed. Not that it mattered, however old she was it certainly wasn't evident on her face.

"Wait" Emma butt in looking around the patch in which they were all stood "where did Regina go?" she asked, no one had even noticed her departure due to the severity of Charlotte's revelation. "Of course she is gone, she darted the minute I got here" Charlotte said her voice suddenly turning very cold, a look of distaste and anger on her face. 

"Why would she run away from you?" Snow asked suddenly becoming weary of their new arrival once more "because, she put me here in the first place."  
*  
He was furious, as they walked through the harsh Neverland jungle his fists were bunched aggressively at his sides. He would rip her heart out, she took her from him… His one reason for existing and she snatched her away and brought her to this shitty island… His magic was bubbling under his skin screaming for vengeance along with him. He forgot how good his power felt when she was around him that was the thing about his beloved Charlotte… He loved her not for the way she made him a better man, or for how she brought out his compassion… He loved her because not only did she accept his demons she loved them just as much as she loved him. She understood that his darkness would be nothing without him and he would be nothing without his darkness. She did not want to change him, not for one second.

"Not much further!" She called from up ahead, a wooden home amongst the trees began to come into view, it was large… Like a luxury tree house almost. "You built this?" Charming said that irritating little twang of disbelief entering his voice once more. She rolled her eyes in exasperation "yes I did, it took me a few years but it was worth it. I like my comfort" she said bluntly as she began to climb the thick wooden ladder to her home. 

As everyone entered Rumple had to smile, she certainly had tried to make a palace for herself, it was one huge room with an open fire pit in the middle and countless animal skins on the walls and floors. "Make yourselves comfortable but don't touch my stuff." She said placing her bow and arrow down in the corner next to her bed she turned to Rumple the smile never leaving her face every time she gazed at him. "Stay here, try not to break anything, I need to get fire wood. Rumple…Will you help me?" She asked already going down the ladder. She knew his answer.

They walked deep into the greenery of Neverland fingers locked tightly together as they walked. "I am so sorry, Charlotte" he said the distress evident in his voice. She sighed, stopping in her tracks, she turned him to her looking up into his eyes, he was taller than her, he used to pick her up when they kissed to take the strain of constantly hunching forward to her off his back. Her soft pale hand went to cup his face, his heart skipped a beat as he leaned into her touch his hand going over her own. "The fault does not lie with you my darling. It lies with her, don't ever forget that." She whispered touching her forehead with his. "Also, I have something to tell you" she whispered her breath ghosting over his face once more sending a shiver down his spine. His heart sank, this sounded serious… Did she not want him anymore? Did she desire to stay in Neverland? "What?" he asked the quiver of nervousness giving him away. A smirk ghosted her lips "we don't need firewood" she whispered, just when he was about to ask her why they were out here then her mouth collided with his in 2 seconds flat. 

He could not help the groan that emitted from his lips at the sensation of her mouth over his once more. He could not doubt her intentions now as he picked her up and slammed her back against a nearby tree, her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms tangled into his hair. Their tongues collided causing them both to groan in unison at the sensation. It was a constant fight for dominance between the two of them when it came to sex it always had been… Now was no different. As his lips left hers his mouth trailed down her jaw kissing and biting down her neck taking in the sweet taste of her delectable skin. His movements warranted a whimper of appreciation from his love as she jerked her hips against his. He gasped biting into her collar bone as he pushed back against her his leathers growing increasingly tighter around his ever growing erection.

"So glad you decided to keep the leathers" she whispered huskily pushing his vest off his shoulders. "All for you, Dearie" He whispered as he nipped her ear his hands roaming down her body to undo the laces on her corseted shirt. By the way she was writhing and wriggling beneath him he knew she was teasing her, not that she would ever admit that in a thousand years. He was getting uncomfortable though, feeling her rub against his already overly sensitive cock was torture. He halted her hips causing her to give her a hooded but frustrated glare "if you keep doing that, my sweet I am going to explode before I am even out of my pants." He whispered against her mouth warranting another throaty whimper from her. She could always reduce him to a quivering mess in seconds, she was barely touching him and he was already on the verge of blowing his load. "My my, out of practice are we?" She purred easing open his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders so he was bare from the waist up. 

Her hands ghosted over the smooth panes of his chest down along the quivering muscles of his stomach. She bit her lip as she felt that small line of hair leading down to the one place she was craving more than anything. He was convinced at this point she was trying to kill him. "You know, I don't think it's fair that you are wearing more clothes than me" he said letting her go so she was on her feet his last shred of self-control left him as he practically ripped her corset clean off throwing it to the side with their ever growing piles of clothing. She gasped as he felt along her bare flesh his cock straining harder against his pants at the sight of her full pert breasts. They instantly collided again their bare chests crushed together. Her hands ran down his body frantically trying to undo the laces to get the damn things off. "Looks like I am not the only one that's out of practice" he chuckled against her neck. Unable to handle it a moment longer he used his magic to free them of their restraining undergarments in seconds. 

His hands slid between her legs slowly reaching for her soaked slit. He groaned harshly at the feel of her, "Fuck Charlotte you are trying to kill me" he whispered harshly as his fingers ghosted along her clit. She let out a strangled cry unable to take the intense sensations. "No foreplay" she whispered "just… do it already" she implored him her teeth nipping and biting every inch of skin she could reach. He laughed a deep throaty laugh his hard throbbing member pressed firmly against her stomach. "Just do what my sweet?" he said both amusement and arousal thick in his velvety voice. He knew she hated to be teased, he knew she hated it when he had the upper hand. She bit down hard on her lip in a way that made Rumple groan involuntarily, ohh the things that woman could do with her lips. He could see his beloved trying to regain her composure, she knew the games they played. Even after all these years both of them fell back into the same routine they always had… Like lovesick teenagers all over again. "Now now love, if you are not equipped to cater to my needs in your old age I am more than happy to take care of myself" she said her plump pink tongue trailing along his bottom lip seductively. He knew she was goading him but by god it worked.

Lifting her back up he impaled her on his cock in one harsh thrust. They both let out a cry of both relief and pleasure. The bark beneath them cracked under the force of his slow hard thrusts inside her. "Oh, fuck how are you still so tight" he groaned into her throat. "Ah! The perks of not aging my dear" she whimpered her hips grinding violently against his. He put his hands on either side of the trunk for leverage his hips the only thing keeping her suspended against the bark in that moment. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he said through gritted teeth his thrusts becoming harder and deeper in and out of her slick wetness. He reached a hand between their bodies his nimble spinner's fingers reaching her swollen throbbing clit. He stroked it painfully slowly up and down causing strangled cries to leave her lips. Digging one of her heels into his hips she knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Mm, I cannot hold it a moment longer…Come with me Rumple, I want to feel you come" she whimpered. He couldn't take it, hearing such words spill from those plump lips would drive the most refined man insane. As her walls clenched around his swollen cock he could not resist but meet glorious contact with her, both of them grinding out their releases with cries of utter ecstasy. When he came down from his high rumples legs felt as if they were jelly. His head slumped against her chest kissing wherever he could reach.

When they finally managed to catch their breaths Rumple merely flicked his wrist and they were clothed once more. Releasing her from his grip she found her feet, looking up at him she laughed, laughed out loud "what's so funny?" he asked slightly concerned his sexual exploits were somehow amusing to her "your hair is full of leaves" she said that high pitched laugh reaching his ears like a prayer. Going on her toes she gently plucked them out pausing to leave a lingering kiss on his lips before taking a step back. She grabbed a few stray pieces of wood and handed them to him. "We have to at least pretend to look like we were gathering wood." She winked.

On the walk back he filled her in on the situation with Henry, to hear that he had a grandchild tugged on her heart strings. He always wanted a family. Upon making their way back up the ladder the firewood was tossed in a corner "were you cutting down the trees yourselves?" Hook asked picking his teeth with his hook. "You try staying under that idiot boys radar day in day out" Charlotte said indignantly a ghost of a smile forming on her lips. 

"Charlotte can get Henry" Rumple said taking a seat next to her on one of the animal furs. "And how did you come to that conclusion. I can find my own son just fine on my own" Emma said in that oh so condescending 'I can do anything I'm the saviour' tone. "Because, once a week I visit the boys in their camp. To make sure none of them have done anything this week to piss me off. Pan will want me to meet the new arrival. I will ask for a word alone and then I will simply swipe him." She shrugged.

"Hang on, hang on. You visit them?" Charming said his suspicions about the mystery woman rising once more. Charlotte smirked playing with the fur beneath her. "I make Pan nervous, he doesn't know a single thing about me and that makes him uneasy. That, and I tend to kill first ask questions later." She shrugged. "The little demon is scared of a delicate wee lass like yourself?" Hook scoffed, Rumple felt his jaw tighten at how he chose to address his wife but he held back his anger. For now. "Why yes, I am the only adult they interact with, it irks Pan though, he doesn't even know my name. He won't suspect a thing" she said clearly pleased with herself as she leaned back against Rumple. Feeling the weight of her body press against him made him feel like he had died and gone to heaven. He never wanted her more than an arm's length away from him again. "If he doesn't know your name what do they call you?" Snow asked clearly not feeling the benefits of this plan at all. This really made Charlotte smirk, Rumple was going to love this one.

"They call me mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for some good old fashioned smut. The lovely couple don't get a lot of privacy in Neverland I know but trust me when they get back to Storybrooke nowhere is safe from their carnal desires. Rumple and Charlotte's back story is a mystery so I am going to be writing a flashback chapter in chapter 3 OR 4 featuring a young Rumple.


	3. Sleep Tight

"Nice to see you still enjoy putting on a show" Rumple whispered against Charlottes ear. Everyone was finally asleep, her little tit bit of info took the group by surprise… She had a nauseating 2 hours of questions to follow her broad statement. Something she sadly was not counting on. These idiots were really getting on her last nerve. All she wanted was to bask in the presence of her husband without having an audience. Rumple had told her all about Storybrooke, she was aching to get back there… It sounded like a utopia compared to the crap hole she was stuck in now. Everyone had taken various positions on her floor, she and Rumple were spooning in her bed under a particularly thick animal fur. How she had missed this, being in his embrace… Surrounded by his scent… Feeling so very… Safe. "What can I say, it's been so long since I had an audience I am got a little carried away" she smirked sighing comfortably when she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He had always been protective of her, not that she needed it… She could easily kick any man's ass in ten seconds flat without so much as breaking one of her perfectly manicured nails. Feeling the steady breathing of his chest against her back brought her a solace she never thought she would feel again. "Are you sure you can handle tomorrow?" he murmured burrowing his face into the croon of her neck inhaling her scent deeply. She rolled her eyes at him a smile playing on the curve of her mouth "they have seen me in action sweetheart, if they wish to try something I would be more than happy to rip a couple of throats out to prove a point" She said casually her slight smirk turning into a full blown grin at the sound of his husky laugh behind her. How she had craved to hear him laugh all these years… It was like music to her ears.

His laughter caused a movement between them that lead to a shift in their bodies, now perfectly locked together she could feel… Something. "My my, is that a telescope in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" she smirked purposefully wiggling her hips slightly causing a light gasp to leave his lips. "Well can you blame me when I have such an exquisite work of art pressed against my body" he whispered kissing the side of her neck sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. "Need I remind you we are far from alone in this room?" She whispered her eyes now slightly hooded, she couldn't help it… Before her banishment to this damn island they had a very… Healthy sex life… They had a LOT of catching up to do. "So… If I was to reach into your underwear right now there would be nothing to alert me you feel the same?" he whispered his teeth nipping at her ear lobe as his hand trailed down her flat stomach to the lining of her pants. Her breathing hitched, he was trying to kill her… Oh he would pay for such teasing, she would make this man of hers suffer when they got off this island… Suffer in the most… Creative ways she could fathom. "Well… There really is only one way to find out isn't there?" She whispered rocking her hips against his erection again causing him to bite down on her neck to stifle a groan. Oh yes, two could play at that game. As his hands slipped down into her pants she had to bite down hard on her lip to resist releasing a moan. Was she wet? Fuck yeah she was wet she was huddled up to the only man she has ever desired after a couple of decades of no sex. His very presence was enough to reduce her to a babbling teenage girl. He had just started sliding those oh so skilled fingers up and down her throbbing bundle of nerves when someone on the floor stirred causing both of them to still their movements. "Son of a whore." Charlotte grunted in frustration as Hook stood up and went outside to relieve himself by the bushes. "Damn it" he grumbled his movements stilling. "Don't worry my darling. When we get back to Storybrooke I am going to go inside that house of yours and lock the door and never let you leave." She whispered curling back against him. "Oh, is that a deal?" He asked his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck. She shivered but nodded "Why yes it is, I heard it is awful dangerous to make a deal with the dark one… But I think I can handle him" She grinned, another light laugh tickled the back of her neck "then the deal is struck."  
*  
The next morning after everyone had eaten some of the rabbit snow had managed to snare Charlotte wasted no time in getting everyone out of her house and back to the task at hand. "What is the rush exactly?" Hook said still half asleep. "Well the way I figure it is, the sooner we get blondie over there's spawn back I can get off this crappy Island and finally get time alone with my husband without an audience." She said bluntly causing Rumple to laugh under his breath at her brief tone. "Yeah… How is that going to work when you two return.. With Belle and all…" Snow said curiously causing charming to shoot her a look that screamed 'shut the hell up'. At the mention of the females name Charlotte grimaced. Rumple had been truthful with her about the Belle situation and although she wanted to castrate her husband then and there he was under the impression she had died so she could not really blame him. "I will be taking care of that before we arrive home" Rumple said in a tone just as blunt as Charlottes had been moments ago. "I hope you do sweetheart, because you know how jealous I get" she said winking playfully at him. She would have understood if he had wished to remain with this female but he was adamant that she was his one true love. This Belle character had been trying to change him, emotionally blackmailing him to stop using his magic. She loved him for who he was… Magic included, she loved the good and the bad in him. Magic was who he was, she couldn't take that away from him… His darkness was part of him so she loved it. Anything that was a part of Rumple Charlotte was willing to accept… He did exactly the same for her. Besides… Nothing turned her on more than seeing her beloved's eyes go dark with magic.

"Now you all know what to do yes? No magic, no nothing just blend in with the shrubs and the idiot boy will not notice you" she said as they approached the clearing. "Ok, heads down and stay quiet." She warned before making her way into the clearing, all of a sudden out of nowhere throngs of lost boys appeared "mothers here! Its mother everyone!" They exclaimed running to Charlotte each of them wanting to tell her about their eventful week. "Now now boys relax, a little birdie told me that we have a new member" she smiled brightly, in her head she was thinking about punching one of these demon children in the throat but when doesn't her mind go to violence? 

"Your little birdies were correct." The familiar voice of Pan called out, the crowd of boys parted to let him through with little Henry in tow. "Meet Henry mother, he is the one we have been waiting for" he said giving Henry a pat on the back. "Ah so this is our little saviour. Peter dear would you mind if I had a chat with young Henry… We wouldn't want him to feel not at home" She smirked, like the moron she knew he was he happily agreed. Smirking she lead him over to a nearby tree and took a seat on the stump with him "You aren't really their mother are you?" Henry asked curiously. Charlotte shook her head smiling her first genuine smile of the day "no dear boy, your mother sent me. Emma, your family are here… I am just in charge of delivering you to them" she said in a hushed tone. Henry's eyes lit up in hope "they came for me? Really?" He beamed. "Why yes dear child, these boys trust me… I am going to tell Peter I want to take you to pick your very own tree to have arrows carved from, he won't think twice about it. Then we are out of here ok?" She whispered. He nodded in earnest as they both stood up together. 

She had just approached Pan and told him her idea which he excitedly agreed with when everyone except her, Pan and Henry were knocked out by a sea of purple smoke. It wasn't Rumple, he wouldn't jeopardise the plan. No, she knew who it was. And just like that Queen Bitch herself emerged from the trees. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed at the sight of her. "Regina, I would say it's wonderful to see you again but I am a terrible liar" she whispered looking her up and down. "Ah, the mother has come to save her boy. Well it's too late, your majesty he isn't going anywhere." Pan said with sickeningly cocky confidence. "Oh really? So tell me why you were letting the dark ones whore stroll out of here with him?" Charlottes eyes fell shut, was this woman really as dumb as she looked?! Pan turned to Charlotte venom in his eyes "is this true? Are you her? Have I had you under my nose this whole time? That boys... Sickness?" he asked with a deathly cold tone. 

"Of course not sweetheart I am no whore of the dark ones, I am his wife." She smirked gripping Henry by the shoulder she shoved him behind her. "You wanted to play the hero so bad that you just couldn't let this plan go off without a hitch?" Charlotte said trying her hardest to keep her cool. "When this is all over, I am not going to use any of my powers oh no. I am just going to strike you down with my own two fists. I have dreamed of the day I could finally crush your bones beneath my fingers." She winked "but first…" she turned to Pan who was preparing to strike when quicker than the eye could comprehend she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him with ease into the air with one arm slowly crushing his windpipe with each constriction of her fingers. "Your actual mother is a few feet in to your right Henry. Run to her." She said never taking her eyes off a struggling Pan. "Someone has been a very naughty boy" she whispered letting him go just so she could in one violent motion snap the boys neck so hard his head nearly did a full 360.

It seems the gravity of what she had done finally sunk in with that idiotic bitch Regina because she was glued to the spot from the moment those threatening words had left Charlottes lips. She turned on her heels stepping over the corpse of Pan she swiftly found her way to the family reunion. "You… You killed that boy" snow exclaimed tears in her eyes as she held her grandson "I sure did sweetheart, nothing wrong with this one's eyesight." She said grabbing her husband who at that moment was smiling at her in bemusement and crushing her lips to his. "That bitch called me your whore I hope you know" she grumbled against his mouth a smirk on her lips. "Did she now? Well that was very unpleasant… Only I am allowed say that." He winked, she rolled her eyes swatting his shoulder "you behave yourself or I will be forced to punish you." She teased. "Oh, promises promises" he chuckled kissing her once more. She once again forgot they had an audience until she saw one or two awkward glances coming their way. Was blinding them a step too far? Probably… "Well, before I vomit in my mouth for the millionth time today I suggest we make haste and get to the Jolly Roger before those boys wake up." Hook said scratching the back of his head with his good hand. "Finally something the pirate and I agree on" Charming smiled wrapping an arm around his wife. "Alright then lads and lassies, its homeward bound."

"Homeward bound. I think that is the smartest thing that pirate has said all day." She smirked her fingers interlocking with Rumples as they turned and made their way back towards the shoreline. Pan looked like a sad case now, it was harrowing viewing, he merely looked like a dead child now... Not the fearless leader he was famed to be. His neck was at the most unnatural angle, his eyes bulging from his skull. As the sounds of Henry and his family dulled there was nothing but silence, and in that silence came a small noise of the earth being disturbed. Disturbed by the moving digits of Peter pan, clawing at the growth around him.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN, I will eventually fill in the plot holes I am purposefully poking in the OUAT storyline but trust me this is gonna get juicy as fuck boys and girls. Also, next chapter is gonna be smut city. Ever heard of sex in the city? Well sex in the jungle is coming your way and hot damn its gonna be kinky as hell so keep that in your pocket. Until tomorrow my dears! I hope my maiden voyage was a success!


End file.
